gingafandomcom-20200213-history
Reika
pet dog |Currently= Ōu Army |Status |Status=Alive |Reason= |Information |Gender=Female |Breed=Akita Mix |Bithplace= |Voice Actor |VoiceGDW=Rie Nakagawa |Age |GDW=1,5-2 years old |GDWO=2,5-3 years old |GTLW=3,5 years old |Look |Color=Brown, white |Eye Color=Brown |Characteristics=Collar |LinkFamily=All Family Members |LinkAppearances=All Appearances }} Reika is a minor character of Ginga Densetsu Weed, Ginga Densetsu Weed: Orion and Ginga: The Last Wars, but she had her main appearance in GDW only. She is a former pet dog and a loyal Ōu member, though she's not a soldier. Back then, her father was a fighter in the battle against the giant bear Akakabuto. She is Hiro's mate and the mother of Kin, Tama, Jirōmaru and Kōta. Appearance Reika is a japanese Akita mix with white and brown fur. She has dark brown eyes and she wears a black collar in the manga version and a dark red collar in the anime version. In the anime version she seems to be smaller than in the manga version. Personality Reika is a calm and kind former pet dog. She isn't a fighter and dislikes violence, but Meishōbu Retsuden calls her just as brave as the male warriors. She is very loyal to and greatly respects Gin and helps him even when it puts her life at risk. She despises Hōgen and believes he is nothing when compared to Gin. She feels very guilty and blames herself when Gin gets in danger and when John dies. She eagerly goes with others to rescue Gin. She is very gentle and caring towards puppies and tried to calm down and take care of young Teru who had been beaten. She is sensible, once stopping the others from doing a reckless decision. She is supportive towards Weed and believes in rightfulness and caring over force. Ginga Densetsu Weed Manga 'Hōgen Arc' In the final battle, Reika tries to drown Hōgen by pushing him into a river. She falls in it herself too and almost drowns but is rescued by George. After Hōgen’s death, Reika falls in love with Hiro. 'Monkey Arc' After Shōgun's death, she gave birth to Kin, Tama and two unnamed sons, with Hiro as her mate. Everyone wondered and partially cursed about it because they never thought of Hiro getting such a wife like Reika. Anime Reika is a pet Akita dog. Her father was an Ōu soldier and she helps Gin by getting him food when when he is returning from a mission to Ōu, as they are the same breed and a companion to her father. Unfortunately, Hōgen’s soldiers spot her and follows her. She is saved by the Great Pyrenees, Hiro and tells him about Gin. Later on, she is taken as a hostage by Hōgen to make Gin and his group surrender. Reika feels horrible. She feels that it was her fault the Leader of Ōu got caught. Reika tries to escape Hōgen but gets caught once more. After a while, John and Hiro come to save her. As their group split up with one half stayed back to fight Hōgen's minions, while Reika stays with Hiro and together, they start searching for Weed. Soon they find him and Reika joins his group to find more dogs to defeat Hōgen. In the final battle, Reika tries to drown Hōgen by pushing him into a river. She falls in it herself too and almost drowns but is rescued by Jerome and would witness the final battle with Hōgen before bowing down to Weed as the new leader upon conclusion. Ginga Densetsu Weed: Orion After a volcano erupts in Ou, forcing the dogs to flee, Reika and her family are locked in a mine by Kurohabaki Jinemon until being later released by Daisuke. Ginga: The Last Wars Reika is with her children when the son of Akakabuto, Monsoon, attacks their land. She gathers her children and stands near Gin as her mate attacks the smaller bears, fearing for his safety. Gin orders Akame to take the females and puppies away to a safe place while the males fight back, and although reluctant to leave Hiro behind, Reika and her pups leave. That night, Reika finds a safe place to sleep after Akame leaves them to warn Orion and the others training at the Akame Mountains. While she sleeps, she hears the sound of grass rustling and awakens to find a group of mysterious dogs coming towards her and the children. Reika recognizes the lead dog as Nyūdōunsai Sanada and his group. She begins to explain the situation and how Ōu has fallen. Ginga Densetsu Noah Trivia *In the anime, she is clearly somewhat younger and probably only a little older than Weed. She never gets together with Hiro in this version. Category:GDW Characters Category:GDWO Characters Category:GTLW Characters Category:Akita Inu Category:Ohu Soldiers Category:Females Category:Pet Dogs Category:Dogs Category:Japanese Breeds Category:Children of Ohu Soldiers Category:Mates Category:Former Pet Dogs Category:Mixed Breeds Category:Red Akita Inu Category:GDN Characters